Imperial Party
Introduction The Imperial Party (Full name "Imperial Party of Great Britain and the Commonwealth") is a political party formed by JulesWinnfield, on the principles of restoring Britain on both the national and international stage. The party has been noted for its quick ascension to popularity, most notably due to their role in maintaining the country while the Prime Minister, PhilipSchmitz, was inactive (with a preference for playing Halo Wars than running the country that elected him). Formation The Imperial Party began as a coalition of MPs from numerous parties during the PhilipSchmitz premiership - dissatisfied with both how the country was being 'governed' by the Monarchists, and by the other parties in their perceived incompetence and inadequacy as potential ruling parties. Three of the main MPs; JulesWinnfield, as Deputy Prime Minister serving in the Monarchist government, at the behest of the sovereign, at the behest of the monarch due to him being "the only competent individual in the government"; VeriusLucinius, Chief Superintendent in the Metropolitan Police and Labour MP, who had seen first hand the damage that had been caused to public services by Monarchist neglect; AecSuIIa, a Conservative MP, whose beliefs in representing the people and bipartisanship were not shared by the Conservatives themselves, and subsequently was removed for having worked with Verius to create an act expanding upon citizen's rights. The Monarchists were, in their eyes, incompetent and corrupt; the Conservatives more concerned about wielding power than about using it for the good of the nation; the rest of the parties, simply not up to the task of performing as a government. On the 1st of November 2018, the party announced its official formation. History The announcement of the party's existence appeared to have shook the standing political establishment - the Conservatives immediately denounced the party, likely due to it being a competitor in what would have previously been a one horse race, and a threat to their wishes of power. The Monarchists decided upon a conciliatory relationship at first, with Imperials attaining seats in Parliament to aid an otherwise crumbling administration, and JulesWinnfield retaining his position as Deputy Prime Minister at the behest of the King - the relationship typically being strained as a result of the Imperial Party's frustration at Philip's incompetence and inactivity, and the last straw being when Philip's ego was hurt in a session of PMQs, when Imperial MPs agreed with opposition member CommanderOtisGriffin regarding his questioning of why Philip had not resigned provided he had admitted his failings and inability to lead the country in a prior question. In most recent news, Jules was invested into the Royal Family by King Alexander I, for his services during the Monarchist government, and his contributions as a member of the development team. VeriusLucinius was appointed Deputy Commissioner of the Metropolitan Police Service, of which a notable increase in quality for the police service has been noted due to his leadership, such as activity and average competency, of which he hopes to provide to further services. AecSuIIa currently serves as Deputy Director of the Royalty and Specialist Protection (RaSP), similarly with his leadership and his reforms establishing RaSP as an elite protective force - also, and well deserving provided his services as a Name Partner in Halligan Cooper Allen, as Minister of State in the Ministry of Justice, which has seen a marked increase in popular interest in regards to the judiciary. Popularity Within the first 24 hours of the announcement of its formation, the Imperial Party grew to 20 members - by the next day, it had grown to 30. By the end of the week, it was hovering around 40 members. As of 28/11/2018, the party discord numbered 58 members. Currently (06/12/2018), numbers in the Discord are around 67 members. Popular support appears high, of which there is an estimate that there are around 100 supporters, should polling and external members (ie. those who do not publicly affiliate with the party) be accounted for.